


Closest Point of Approach

by coveredinfeels



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In navigation, the estimated point at which the distance between two objects, at least one in motion, reaches its minimum value</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest Point of Approach

1.

He buys a cold mint tea and perches on a wall in the shade, watching for a little while. This recruiter is the better one; he's noticed she lets any mages straight through, and the paper is full of complaints about how they'll take anyone, haven't been checking ages properly, just sign and you're straight on a ship to Seheron, complaints that Dorian reads and thinks _opportunity_.

Dorian's tall for his age. He's strong, everybody says so. He could be a war hero. It sounds much better than escorting Livia to some stupid ball, that's for sure. He drains the last of his tea, hands the glass back to the waiting elf, and jumps down off the wall. Right. He's doing this.

A heavy hand clamps down on his shoulder. "Absolutely _not_." his father says.

2\. 

A Ben-Hassrath agent Hissrad doesn't recognise, one of the elves, a Tallis, is alongside him in pre-deployment in Par Vollen. Hissrad's mind is clear now, but the decision not to send him back to Seheron must be accepted. So he learns the geography of the south and how to speak Common as a mercenary would speak Common, and Tallis speaks of his past missions in vague terms, as he has more experience of this sort of work. Neither of them speak precisely of what their next mission is, of course.

Tallis has never worked in Seheron. "Tevinter, a few times." he says. "They don't like to have us in there for too long, and you have to get checked out pretty well on the return. They've had people come back thralled before. Nasty stuff. Last run was pretty easy, though. Spent most of it in a brothel, fucking a magister's son up the ass and then getting him to run his mouth about his father and his father's friends."

"Laying with a _bas-saarebas_?" Hissard says. "Sounds like playing with _gaatlok_ to me."

"Not saying I liked him." Tallis replies. "But sure he did make my life easy. Considered slitting his throat and taking his money when I got the extraction order, but a few tears and that stupid _bas_ not only gave me the money, he smuggled me in a weapon. Wish all my marks were that soft."

3.

There's some disturbance in the Vivazzi Plaza, by the place with the bell. He listens long enough to hear _magister's son_ and reroutes to the secondary meeting location.

4\. 

Why must everything in the south be so cold, and damp, and _cold_?

Dorian eyes the tavern, windows lit up warmly in the night. He could hide his staff somewhere, be just another traveler. Keep his hood up, have a drink, have something warm to eat.

He ducks out of sight as two women emerge, wandering lopsidedly up the path towards the village. "Come now," one says, loud in the way that suggests she's been enjoying the local beverages. "You can't tell me you've never thought about it."

"Yes, I can. Did you see the _size_ of him? And I'm not talking about the horns. He'd split you in _two_."

"But what a way to go!" says the first, cackling.

_Horns_. Dorian eyes the tavern warily, although rampaging hordes of qunari do not appear from it. Still.

Maybe he'll just keep moving.

5\. 

"Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst."


End file.
